How Cedric Stole The Amulet
by albinotanuki
Summary: A parody of "How The Grinch Stole Christmas". Cedric is sick of Wassailia and plans to get rid of it with Sofia's amulet.


Everyone in Enchancia liked Wassailia a lot

But Cedric who lived in the castle did not!

Cedric hated Wassailia! The whole Wassailia season!

Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason.

It could be that his gloves itched his skin.

It could be that his wand was too thin.

But I think that the most likely reason of all

Was that King Roland abused him since both of them were small.

But whatever the reason, King Roland or his gloves,

He stood there hating Wassailia, obviously needing love.

Staring down from his tower, drinking wassail

He sneered at the Royals and started to whail.

"Wassailia is a sham, everyone giving gifts with glee,

but I know what they're thinking and that's 'Me, me, me!'

"Look at them with them decorating the 'Wassailia' tree in their 'Wassailia' hats,

Its obviously Christmas; just call it that!"

The Holiday wassail was starting to make him feel sick,

when a familiar voice chirped, "Happy Wassailia, Mr. See-dric!"

"It's SAID-dric!" cried the sorcerer, "What do you want, little girl?"

Sofia spoke, "I baked you a cinnamon swirl!"

"I've no time for cinnamon buns;" said Cedric, "Im trying to watch my weight.

Go be with your dad to light the candle before it gets late."

Then he got an idea! An awful idea!

Cedric got a wonderful, awful idea!

"I know what to do!" Cedric laughed in his head.

"If I can't enjoy Wassailia, I'll get rid of of it instead!

"I'll take Sofia's amulet, makes sure she complies,

Then with that power, I'll make Wassailia go 'bye-bye'

And he chuckled, and chuck, "What a great trick!

With this magic spell, I'll look just like Saint Nick!"

"All I need is a reindeer." Cedric look around.

But since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found.

He looked at his raven and thought to himself

"I'll just use a potion I've got on the shelf."

He grabbed his bird, Wormwood, and gave him a sip

till he turned into a reindeer with small antler tips.

With the rest of his magic, Cedric conjured up a sleigh

He tried to hook up Wormwood, but he started to bray.

Loosing the fight, Cedric had no other choice

but to pull the sleigh himself, which to him sure annoys.

Cedric went to the room of the little girl

when Sofia spotted him while twirling a curl.

"Princess Sofia," Cedric said with a yelp,

"Thank goodness I found you. Wassailia needs your help.

"I'm in a great bind, Wassailia's in your debt

if you' only just give me your amulet."

She stared at Cedric and said, "Santa Claus, why,

Why do you need my amulet? Why?"

"Why my sweet dear," the fake Santa Claus lied,

"If I don't use the amulet, Wassailia will die.

"The elves are overworked. They can't make the demands

unless if some magic will give them a hand."

Sofia felt conflicted. "I don't know what to do."

Then she came up with an idea. "I'll go with you!"

"No!" cried Cedric, "I just can't risk it.

Just hand me the amulet; that'll be the ticket."

"Please Santa?" said Sofia with large puppy eyes,

"I'l try not to get in trouble. I'll try."

"Fine." sighed Cedric, "I'll let you come,

but just this one time. Just one."

He grabbed a blindfold, wrapping around Sofia's head

So she wouldn't see what he was doing instead.

"Why do I have to wear this blindfold?" Sofia fussed.

Cedric replied, "The elves are self-conscious."

Cedric went behind and unhooked the jewel

Then ran off as he gave a smile so cruel.

"At last!" said Cedric, "The amulet is mine!

There won't be a Wassailia this time!"

He used the amulet to cast his spell

as lights of magic began to swell.

Five stories up, he went to his tower

As he started to giggle with glee of his power.

"Pooh-pooh to Enchancia!" Cedric was humming.

"They're finding out now that no Wassailia is coming!

"They're just waking up! I know what they'll do!

Their mouths will hang open a minute to two

Then everyone in Enchancia will all cry 'boo-hoo'!

"That's a noise," grinned Cedric, "that I simply must hear!"

He paused, and Cedric put a hand to his ear.

And he did hear a sound rising from the snow.

It started in low, then it started to grow.

But this sound wasn't sad!

Why, this sound sounded glad!

Everyone in Enchancia, the tall and the small

Was singing without any presents at all!

He hadn't stopped Wassailia from coming! It came!

Somehow or other, it came just the same!

And Cedric, standing dumbfounded in the room

Started to shout, "Merlin's Mushroom!

It came without wassail! It came without bags!

It even came to the children in rags!

He puzzled and puzzled till his puzzler was sore.

Then Cedric thought of something he hadn't before.

Maybe Wassailia, he thought, didn't come from a store.

Maybe Wassailia, perhaps, was something more.

Cedric right then knew he was beat,

so he took back the amulet, accepting defeat.

But that is not the end to our Wassailia tale

For Cedric's day had not gone fully stale.

"Mr. See-dric!" said Sofia "I have something for you.

I've given everyone their presents, so you should have one too."

Cedric opened the gift and what did he get?

A macarroni necklace with a matching bracelet.

Cedric smiled, and in Enchancia they say,

his heart grew three sizes that day.

Welcome Wassailia, though you're really just Christmas

You're still festive enough to give you a pass.

Wassailia is in our grasp

So long as we have hands to grasp

Whether or not you like it, Wassailia will be

Always there under the Wassailia tree.

Welcome Wassailia while we stand

Heart to heart and hand in hand.


End file.
